paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Doku
Richard "Doku" Dragon (リチャード"毒"ドラゴン, Richādo "Doku" Doragon) was a famed warrior from the D.Liner's, partialy coming within the Hidden Squad Corpse. Background During his days as a member of the Hidden Squad Corpse, Doku rised to the top due to how well he foughted against several opponents. One day he founded a litle girl named Sil, wich he tooked and treated as a child. Two weeks later, she disapeared, grieving Doku to despair. To him, she was everything good. Later that day, at a reunion that was wielded in the D.Liner's headmaster quarters, Afonso tried to reason with a guest that was to pay up his debt, or flee the vilage. Have Doku completly giving no qualms about it, he simply kills the guest by decapitating him infront of Afonso himself. When he was about to be arrested, he fled from the vilage. When the war among D.Liner's started, Doku appeared once more to fought against all of them, having no side to ally with. It is presumed that he was killed by someone or something in the war, as he was founded among the corpses. Instead of being digged at the D.Gravy (graveyard), he was to be put in a casket, throwing it at the deeper Black Sea, to never be found again. Personality Doku, at his youth, was very well cared for everyone, and he cared for everyone also. He was known to put his comrades first than ever. After Sil's disapearence, Doku becamed angry and grieved by life itself. He turns to be a rebel, revolting against everyone and everything, even despising his own comrades to the point of not caring about them at all. Even when one of them was called a name, Doku didint cared at all, stating that "All it matters is the mission, and not the person itself.", hence becoming also selfish. While on the past he preserved the morals and rights of a true friend, he descended too low within lies and false promises, turning him into something that Sil said he would never be: an echo of his former else. Withlist all the D.Liner's have an element of its own when born, Doku was borned with three different types of elements. With this, he auto-proclamed himself to be "The most valuable warrior of the vilage". He also only wants money and fame, hence despising ideals of comrading with others. But in all of that, he was not entirily bad. Having lost his parents within war when Gala aroused, and having no friends to trust when dificult times where there, all of this mixed up with his true feelings, creating a surrounding world of non-trusting manners. He still cared for his comrades on his inside, but due to them not trusting him for a litle mistake to non, he despised all of them. Thou this seems a coward acting by him, it is in fact a great suffering that he endured until he died. Doku claimed that he trusted at the five young D.Liner's ( Ric, Andre, Royal, D.Lopes, Pedro ) with his own life and that, if anything happened for a move of one, his bond with them would not be cuted down. On one side, he did have made several mistakes, but on the other hand, he also lied to protect them or to even grow on their stuff together. Doku trusts Andre and Royal to change Ric wheneaver he turns evil, as he knows that both of them can change him due to how friendly they are, hence being brothers. He also has a capitalist ideal: If some business or war does not go well, all the means are necessary in order to the business can flow free. Also, due to how mocked he was on his youth, he developed some insecurety at everyone. Not counting with the 5, he does not trust anyone that freely, relaying always on himself. However, Doku was in all parts a sad person. He didint cared at all about what people could think of him. He just wanted to be accepted by who he was. Thou he could have many friends, none could seemingly know what he was feeling about. His insecurety was making him a sad person at all. Thou his actions where wrong, he was misunderstanded at first, hence declaning him to his own downfall. In all of this, he just wanted to be saved from himself. Wheneaver he maded mistakes, he wanted to be corrected with the right path. Instead he was being hated and left apart, an act that aided to his grudge. Appearence Doku had slanted brown/green eyes and very long blond hair wich he set on loose when not within his ponytail. Doku also wears a white mask with a 7 on the left corner, aluring the lucky concept of the number and relating it with himself. Doku always weared a black shirt with black pants, following by yellow boots. This was the concept of rebel, something that Afonso despised. He weared glasses on his youth, a thing that was mocked for. When he was resurrected, he was wearing the same costume he had on life, except not having the glasses anymore and his hair being silver. His eyes where changed also, being now whole black. Abilities Doku was a very powerfull warrior on his prime. He was praised by the village itself for being powerfull and cunning, enough to defeat Gala's best soldier Molidow, the most powerfull samurai of the world, withouth even sweating. Doku was also praised for teaching Andre his fire techniques, allowing Andre to further improve, likely becoming even better than Doku itself. One of his strong points was the will of never letting the opponent win, no matter how strong or weak they could be. Doku didint gaved up against Molidow, and when he fought Gala, he didint gaved up until Gala becomed bored and leaved. Another strong point is his abilitie to remember all jutsus and techniques he learned when he was alive. While most of the revived warriors didint remembered their techniques, Doku was able to cast almost, if not all, of his techniques. Nature transformation Light Release While other shinobis have thunder release, Doku learned the improved version of it: Light Element. While a normal Thunder Element caster can produce lightning bolts or perform stabing cuts, Doku can enhance his further Thunder element to the point of moving within the speed of light itself, passing persons like Afonso, Legion, or even Deum, whom the latter controls all elements. He is also able to flash, or blink, in order to teleport quickly. Poison Release Doku has a kekkei genkai that allows him to release poison from his own body. This allows him to further control cells from his body, or from other one, allowing him to alter their imunnity sistem. This has proven to be usefull when he opts for an hiding strategy. However, in order to release this kekkei genkai, the user must diverse the attacks from low to high, in order to alter his own sistem, allowing the user to immune himself from his own kekkei genkai. Hell Release This is Doku's most powerfull Kekkei Genkai, and it was forbidden for him to use in any location. While one has Fire Release (Like Deum), Blaze release (Like Royal), or Lava release (Like Andre), Doku has the most powerfull of the Fire element on his own sistem: Hell. This allows the user to heat up his own body to levels that most of the people, if not all the world, cannot survive. He is also able to burn something down to nothingness. He uses this when he is on maximum priority, such as when he goes against Andre and Royal. Part III Resurrection of the Dead While Domingos and the others where aiming towards new warriors to join their cause, Ora joined with Gala in the future war that was to be casted. On their hideout, Ora performs the Summoning: Binding Soul jutsu on the dead, raising them from the field and from either Hell or Heaven. Ora then starts to appoint the important ones: the first three caskets where cointaining Legion, Heli from the Rocky Slide Vilage and Succubus. Behind them where Ravu, Resh and Mush, all from the Fenix Vilage. At their left, where standing Ifrix from the Lava Vilage, Umungos from the Prison Zone, and Mundus from the Warrior Vilage. At their right where standing Olivia, former queen of the Mecha Empire, Okami from the Chain Vilage and Yazu from the Dark Vilage. Next, at the frontlines, where standing six coffins and three more coffins infront of the six. The six caskets contained Alpha, Omega, Beta, Delta, Echo and Frost from the Thunder Empire. The three caskets infront where containing Masket from the Mask Vilage, Orvalh from the Warrior Vilage and, at the middle, a secret casket that was containing someone that wield great importance, being a key at the battle. Final Battle When the army of both Gala and Domingos are being prepared, Ora summons an extra casket for Gala to see. It is revealed that it is , in fact , Doku. At this point, Gala smirked, thinking that how curious a man who fought against Gala was now to be a servant of his own. As the war starts, the casualities are started to be seen at both sides. With Tenzu out of action, restrained by Pedro, and the three Kaju Brothe'rs being trapped by D.Gon-Rikas and D.Sérgio, Gala offers a chance to Doku to prove at the latter what he still can do. With Doku smirking evily, he starts to raise chaos among the troops, while still looking for strong opponents to face. He eventually encounters D.CátiaF and D.CátiaS, but he willingly defeats them both with a simple, yet enhanced jutsu. Continuing his unstoppable chaos road against all of who was infront of him, he eventually is stoped by D.Sal and D.Lina, along with D.Cruz and D.Lopes. D.Lopes casts his Fire Waving Pavon Jutsu against Doku, with the aid of Sal's Water Rain and Lina's Gengibre Red Tail jutsu. However, Doku does not move, as he knew he was on a gengutsu casted by D.Cruz, whitlist already stabbed them four with his hand, walking away from them while each one of them falled at the cold ground. Eventually, Andre catched up Doku, in wich the latter replied that he didint forget a friend, even when he was dead. While Andre was having a problem to remember, Royal sought Doku by casting his own created jutsu, Raiton: Orbital Soundwave Jutsu. To no availl, he already knew that by looking at both Andre and Royal, he was on their gengutsu. Thou he escaped quickly from them, he praised both for casting a powerfull gengutsu that puted all the other's to sleep for an infinite time. Following the match, Andre attempts to stab him, with no avail, thou Royal strykes from the back, suceding in stabing on his shoulder. At this point, Doku smiled with ectasy, but it was no playtime for them 3; while Andre attempts to cast his Lava Release, Doku starts to release his first Kekkei Genkai: Light. Quickly, Doku changes the match to his own, as he kicks both Andre and Royal at the same time, withouth even being next to both of them. Royal attempts once more to attack him from the behind, but with litle effort, Doku evades it and attacks him quickly. While that happens, Andre praises Doku due to his speed, but unpraises him for the lack of comradship he has. While Royal revealed he was acting as a decoy, Andre hits Doku on the back with a seal jutsu, ready to put him back to the dead. However, Doku smiles and laughs for the first time and tells at both brothers that it is the first time he laughs and smiles since Sil's disappearence. After that, Doku offers himself to tell the story about why he is like that, and why he acts so selfishly towards anyone.